gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rock Box
Rock Box es un éxito de 1984 de Run DMC. Es el cuarto y último sencillo y aparte el más largo de su álbum debut. Esta lleno de solos de guitarras y ritmos fuertes como el Hard Rock fue incluido en el soundtrack de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y puede ser escuchado en la Radio Wildstyle conducida por Mr. Magic. Letra Run Run.. (Run..) D.. (D) M.. (M) C.. © Rock.. (rock.. rock..) For you! (for you.. for you..) Fresh (fresh.. fresh..) solo Run For all you sucker MC's perpetratin a FRAUD Your rhymes are cold wack and keep the crowd cold lost You're the kind of guy that girl ignored I'm drivin Caddy, you fixin a FORD My name is Joseph Simmons but my middle name's Lord and when I'm rockin on the mic, you should all applaud Because we're (wheelin, dealin, we got a funny feelin) We rock from the floor up the ceilin We groove it (you move it) it has been proven We calmed the seven seas because our music is SOOTHIN We create it (relate it) and often demonstrate it We'll diss a sucker MC make the other suckers hate it We're rising (suprising) and often hypnotizing We always tell the truth and then we never slip no lies in No curls (no braids) peasy-head and still get paid Jam Master cut the record up and down and cross-fade solo Run Because the rhymes I say, sharp as a nail Witty as can be and not for sale Always funky fresh, could NEVER be stale D.M.C. Took a test to become an MC and didn't fail I couldn't wait to demonstrate all the super def rhymes that I create I'm a wizard of a word, that's what you heard And anything else is quite absurd I'm the master of a mic, that's what I say And if I didn't say that, you'd say it anyway Run Bust into the party, come in the place See the first things come, the music in your face Tears down the walls, some of the floor with the DJ named Jay with the cuts galore D.M.C. So listen to this because it can't be missed and you can't leave til you're dismissed You can do anything that you want to but you can't leave until we're through So relax your BODY and your mind and listen to us say this rhyme - HEY You might think that you have WAITED long enough til the rhyme was STATED But if it were a test it would be GRADED with a grade that's not DEBATED Nothing too deep and nothing dense and all our rhymes make a lot of SENSE Run-D.M.C. So move your butt, to the cut Run amuk, you're not in a rut Each and everybody out there, we got the notion D.M.C. We want to see y'all all in motion Run-D.M.C. Just SHAKE, WIGGLE jump up and down Move your body to the funky sound D.M.C. Side to side, back and forth Run-D.M.C. We're the two MC's, and we're gonna go off Stand in place, walk or RUN Tap your feet, you'll be on the one D.M.C. Just snap your fingers and clap your hands Run-D.M.C. Our DJ's better than all these bands HUH!! Master Jay cuts then instrumental breaks down Run We got all the lines DMC and all the rhymes Run We don't drop dimes DMC and we don't do crimes Run We bake a little cake with Duncan Hines DMC and never wear the vest they call the Calvin Kleins Run Cause Calvin Klein's no friend of mine Don't want nobody's name on my behind Lee on my legs, sneakers on my feet D by my side and Jay with the beat (ad libbing to fade) Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay.. We don't.. we don't.. we don't stop! Don't.. don't.. don't.. don't stop! (JAY!) One.. two.. three.. Hollis Crew.. crew.. crew.. For.. for.. for.. for the love now.. Cool T now.. Hah, ?? .. My, my man Jam Master.. is in his place to be.. (JAY! Jay.. Jay.. Jay..) The big beat blaster.. ?? .. All, the way live.. Re, remember you don't stop.. Kickin it, and you don't stop.. Rrrrrrrrrock, d-dot, d-dot, rock the spot.. Stick em.. and you don't stop, hah.. Run.. rocks it well, we-welle-well.. a-with the clientele.. Krush Groove.. Young ladies in the place.. We, we we're, we we're we're, we we're we're (bass) We we're in the hottest space.. Hah.. ?? Homeboys.. Now we're talkin autographs.. Autographs.. and autographs.. Fly girls.. in the place, in the place.. Homeboys.. Hollis Crew.. fades Video Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Run D.M.C. - "Rock Box" Categoría:Canciones de Wildstyle